casi un beso
by fanfic designer
Summary: Este fic se sitúa justo el capi 18 del anime , en la famosa fiesta de aniversario del Shibusen cuando Stein baila con Medusa , sé que toooodas las fans de Stein sin excepción lo recordaremos a la perfección, por la simple razón que " casi" se besan con Medusa jajajajajaja , así que de ese "casi" proviene el nombre del fic. Espero les guste, dejen rr. gracias por leer. One shot


**Hola que tal como están? Les traigo un fic de Soul Eater, con una de mis parejas favoritas de la serie y la única que me pareció interesante .. un hetero (cosa rara porque soy fujoshi yaoista de corazón ) Stein/Medusa . Espero les guste y me den sus comentarios . **

**Disclaimer: **Soul Eater y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de sus respectivos autores .. etc .. no hago esto con fines de lucro ni nada por el estilo ya lo saben no sé por que lo repito pero ni modo que quede claro jajajaja . Sin mas

**NOTA**: este fic se sitúa justo el capi 18 del anime , en la famosa fiesta de aniversario del Shibusen cuando Stein baila con Medusa , sé que toooodas las fans de Stein sin excepción lo recordaremos a la perfección, por la simple razón que " casi" se besan con Medusa jajajajajaja , así que de ese "casi" proviene el nombre del fic . Por cierto la mayor parte de la narración esta desde el punto de vista del Dr. Stein claro que etiquetaré cada cambio de narración o de punto de vista

**Bueno ahora si, sin mas que agregar a la historia …**

**Casi un beso**

Era día de pruebas cortas los chicos estaban concentrados resolviendo sus exámenes y el Dr. Stein pasaba una mirada observadora y vigilante sobre cada uno atento a que ninguno trata de copiarse o hacer trampa aunque solo valía 10 puntos de zona , era una prueba importante y decisiva para muchos que llevaban bajo punteo durante el semestre .

Un pensamiento .. más bien un recuerdo lejano le cruzó de pronto por la mente . La noche de la velada de aniversario hacia ya casi un año atrás .

_**Stein's Pov **_

_Flashback_

La música suave conducía mis pasos .. 1.. 2..3 aun sabia bailar pese al tiempo , aun me acordaba de los pasos , ella mientras tanto , parecía algo torpe en sus movimientos sobre todo sobresaltada por qué no se esperaba que la sacara a bailar tan abruptamente como lo hice , deje que se relajara en mis brazos, que confiara en mi .

-el profesor Sid aun no regresa està preocupándome , según escuche fue a una misión a un laboratorio –estaba decidido a iniciar el interrogatorio y sacarle la verdad a como diera lugar primero con una conversación inocente y casual .. quería ver su reacción

-en serio? la verdad no sabía nada al respecto espero que esté bien –dijo fingiendo exquisitamente

-en serio no estabas enterada?-le dije con sarcasmo y burla en mi voz -de quien era el laboratorio?... déjame recordar.. .ah sí! EL TUYO!-le dije viéndola a los ojos , noté de inmediato como sus orbes dorados se ensanchaban y sus pupilas se dilataban pero aun así no se inmutó demasiado

-¿de que estás hablando? No tengo ni idea-dijo siguiendo el ritmo de mis movimientos , yo la tomaba levemente de la cintura acercándola más a mi cuerpo .. _así que no sabia nada .. vamos a ver como resulta esto _

-Me pregunto como una bruja como tú tomaría un riesgo tal, como infiltrarse en Shibusen –

-estas borracho.. quieres beber un poco de agua para que te pase?-dijo divertida mientras esbozaba una ridícula y forzada sonrisa nerviosa

-No estoy borracho , nunca lo estuve .. se que estas interesada en el Kishin.. te gustará saber que se encuentra dormido justo debajo de nosotros en las entrañas de Shibusen –su rostro se descompuso , ya no podía seguir fingiendo , su expresión de maldad asomó finalmente

-Tonto! .. si Shinigami no estuviera aquí te mataría –dijo con la voz seseante cono la de una serpiente

-VOY A DISECARTE! No te contengas libera tu soul protect! – la incité, sentí la sangre hervirme de verla así de pronto frente a mí , amenazante como si yo fuera su presa

-Mi objetivo es resucitar al Kishin

-para eso estudias la sangre negra verdad? .. lo sabia

-El poder de un Kishin está más allá de la compresión humana , es evolución , no pueden restringir al poder , Shibusen solo quieren mantener el "balance" , pero el tiempo avanza , el progreso y el desarrollo van de la mano. –se detuvo un momento para mirarme , sentí como un escalofrío recorría mi cuerpo cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron –Dr. Stein ¿estás conforme con un mundo que es solo una copia?

Gracias al barullo, el cuchichello de las conversaciones, la música , el tintinar de copas y platos y de la distracción generalizada de los presentes , nadie podía escuchar nuestra conversación , que era delicada y comprometedora , hablar con una bruja sobre el Kishin y los experimentos con la sangre negra en pleno salón principal de Shibusen .

-creería que tu .. un colega científico lo entendería-prosiguió ella con ese tono sombrío pero seductor que empleaba conmigo .. -¿Qué opinas?.. ¿te unirás ami ?-me preguntó de pronto alzándose sobre las puntillas de sus pies para alcanzarme y murmurarme suavemente directo al oído , esta vez demasiado seductoramente para mi gusto , tragué saliva y sentí como aumentaban mis pulsaciones , entonces cambió de posición confianzudamente me tomó por detrás de la nuca y al siguiente instante nuestros rostros se acercaban peligrosamente , yo estaba cayendo en sus redes solo vi como sus ojos dorados se entrecerraban progresivamente conforme nuestros rostros buscaban el ángulo apropiado para besarnos , sus labios cada vez más cerca pude sentir su aliento caliente y pesado mezclándose con el mío .

Fue como si todo pensamiento lógico abandonara mi cerebro , solo me estaba dejando llevar , el corazón me latía violentamente en las sienes , y no puede hacer nada , no hice nada por apartarme por decir algo , por evitarlo , era como su nuestras bocas fueran imanes atrayéndose hasta unirse , sentí un vértigo , como mi cuerpo comenzaba a temblar levemente , esperaba que ella no se diera cuenta de mi creciente nerviosismo.

Nuestros alientos chocaban candentes , hasta me dio pena que mi aliento a champaña mezclado con la nicotina y el tabaco la hiciera retroceder , pero en vez de eso ella parecía mas firme en su propósito de besarme , sentí un placer que me recorrió la espina dorsal como un escalofrío que trepaba por mis piernas ganando terreno en mi cuerpo un ansia que no pude contener por lo repentina de esa reacción fisiológica que escapaba de mi entendimiento y mi control .

Yo mismo cerré los ojos ya estaba dispuesto de dejarme llevar por el beso imaginando a mil por hora como se sentirían sus labios , su boca, su saliva que sabor tendrían? , aun cuando sabía que podía ser mi perdición por que sin duda había algo maléfico en ese beso sin embargo no me opuse en ningún momento me dejé dócilmente me manipulaba como a un títere en sus manos , sus dedos se enroscaron necesitadamente en los cortos cabellos de mi nuca , nuestros cuerpos se pegaron más aun yo mismo la acerque contra mi cuerpo sentí la redondez firme de sus senos y mi mano fría solo quería acariciar sus caderas pero me quedé petrificado . La música lejana parecía alejarse como en un sueño .

Nuestros labioso a milímetros sentí su energía maligna cerca de mi tratando de apodarse de mi sistema nervioso , cerré por completo mis ojos entregándome al infinito y deseable placer del momento cuando ..

-STEIN , SALGAN TODOS RÁPIDO DE AQUÍ- el profesor Stein irrumpió sorpresivamente en el lugar interrumpiendo el fatídico momento y así fue como así nos dimos un beso .

** fin del flashback **

A pesar de que Medusa había sido eliminada por segunda vez , cuando Maka, Marie y él la habían derrotado en equipo y pese a la amable y dulce personalidad de Marie (que supuestamente conquistaría a cualquiera) y a que gracias a ella había burlado la locura , pese a todo eso el aun pesaba en Medusa.. no había día que no le pasara por la mente , ella no podía estar muerta .. estaba seguro y apostaría lo que fuera a que regresaría a buscarlo por aquella obscena y ardiente obsesión que tenia por el , y que el tenia por ella secretamente , sonrió con cierta demencia .

-TERMINÈ! -Anuncio Oxford el más brillante de la clase acomodando sus excéntricos anteojos frente a su cara y despertando a Stein de su ensoñación y volviéndole abruptamente a la realidad

-que bien .. voltea tu examen y espera que terminen tus compañeros mientras puedes leer un libro

**Fin **

Bueno eso es todo jajaja gracias por leer espero sus comentarios .


End file.
